Diskussion:CT-1707
Der Artikel ist richtig gut geworden. Vandale 198 16:40, 13. Juli 2007 (CEST) :Noch eine Rechtschreibfehler gekillt... ja jetzt sieht es wirklich gut aus. Cody 16:44, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Little Anis Artikel sind eigendlich immer gut!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:46, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Infobox-Bild Hm Lttle Ani, hast du vielleicht ein anderes Bild für die Infobox, die haben da noch einen Fehler in das Bild eingebaut, ein Klonkrieger hat keine braunen Haare, der hat immer schwarze, in meinem Comic hat er sie auch durchgehen schwarz, -.- wieso können die bei sowas nicht aufpassen Jango 17:12, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich schaue mal nach einen neuen Bild! :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:55, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Cool Jango 18:23, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Juli 2007 (nicht bestanden) * :Naja.. wolln wa nich übertreiben, er ist zwar ganz nett... aber als Lesenswert würd ich das noch net bezeichnen. Die Figur gibt dann doch net genug her und es fehlen Zitate, oder weitere Bilder. --Modgamers 16:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Also von mir ein Abwartend! Ist ein guter Artikel, aber es kommt ja noch was von Jango, deshalb warte ich erstmal ab was da noch so kommt! Vieleicht ändere ich sie noch wenn Jango schnell mit seinem Teil rüber kommt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:08, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denk der ist schon lesenswert weil er für eine Randfigur detailiert und sehr gut geschrieben ist.Dark Lord 17:30, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also ich möchte den Artikel ja nicht schlecht machen, aber anzumerken ist, dass da noch Inhalte aus den Comics Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges und Mein Bruder – Mein Feind fehlen. Jango und ich haben abgemacht, den Artikel gemeinsam zu schreiben, da er Comic hat, die ich nicht habe und umgekehrt. Also bis jetzt fehlt da noch einiges. Außerdem bezweifle ich, ob man da wirklich so viel Inhalt rausholen kann, um ihn als lesenswert zu bezeichnen. Aber ich würde erstmal abwarten... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:43, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist schön, aber schon lesenswert zu sagen.... noch nicht. Macht weiter so, dann wird das was! Cody 17:46, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist mir zu wenig. --Bel Iblis disku 18:04, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Nein. Alles gesagt: Nett aber nicht lesenswert - viel zu kurz. Der kann lesenswert werden, das Zeug hätte er sicher dazu, wenn man da noch mehr reinpackt. Locutus21 18:16, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : No way, dann können wir ja bald alle Artikel über irgendwelche Nebenpersonen, (die zwar gut geschrieben und komplett sind), als lesenswert makieren und haben dann am schluss nichts dadurch gewonnen. Ich denke die auszeichnung sollte schon noch etwas besonders sein.--Yoda41 Admin 20:56, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Stimme zu, zu wenig. Kit Fisto92 22:11, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Es wurden ja bereits alle Kritikpunkte genannt. Altaïr 12:02, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also lesenswert ist er noch nicht, aber wenn noch was ergänzt werden soll, wird er dass ja vielleicht noch. Daher fände ich ein Kontra jetzt ein bisschen voreilig. --Anakin 14:57, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da sich der Artikel noch im Aufbau befindet, war klar und durch 6 Kontras, 4 neutralen Stimmen und einer Prostimme auch deutlich das die Kandidatur scheitern wird. Jango 00:37, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2007 (bestanden) * : Für früher hats ja nicht gereicht aber da jetzt noch was dazugekommen ist. hat er denn Lesenswertstatus verdient. -- Vandale 198 18:04, 11. August 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön geschrieben, darum ein pro. --Jacen Skywalker 00:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Gut zu lesen, aber gibt es da nicht mehr Bilder? | Meister Yoda 22:06, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) | **wenn ich nen Scanner hätt schon, ich könnt ja die von der WP holen, aber die gefallen mir nicht Jango 22:10, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Ich würd da gern was tun. Ich versuch mal welche zu finden. | Meister Yoda 11:15, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) | ****Tja, es gibt aber keine und sofern du keinen Scanner und den Comic hast wirst du keine finden, ich habe schon da gesucht, aber keine gefunden, WP hat keine brauchbaren. ich wollte mir eh nen Scanner besorgen, habe den den ich habe versucht zumlaufen zu bringen, jedoch habe ich kein passendes Netzteil, ich hab nur eins was 18 Volt gleichstrom und 800 miliampere erzeugt, ich benötige aber eins mit nur 12 Volt gleichstrom und 800 miliampere, da ich keins habe, ist es an der Zeit einen neuen zu kaufen Jango 19:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Den find ich immer noch lesenswert wie schon bei der 1. Wahl.Dark Lord disku 16:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert. Ich denke das reicht an Bildern. MfG - Cody 17:50, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Selbst wenn keine Bilder da wären gäbs Pro. Bilder sind kein muss und sollten auch nicht ein Kriterium für ein Kontra oder so sein. Was wären denn, wenns keine Bilder gibt, weil die Person komplett aus einem Buch stammt? Boba 17:53, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich an. --Bel Iblis Tee? 17:56, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön. Endlich mal wieder ein vernünftiger Klonkrieger... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, ein schöner Artikel. Den Lesenswerts- Status hat er wirklich verdient! --Anakin 22:55, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ein paar Bilder mehr wären wären gut gewesen, aber trotzdem lesenswert! Mace Windu 33 20:27, 17 Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit Neun Fürstimmen, keiner Gegenstimme und einem Abwartend hat der Artikel die zweite Wahl bestanden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Autoren. Boba 00:16, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmug vom September 2007 (gescheitert) * : Ein schöner Artikel. --84.58.83.242 20:41, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) **ungültig, weil nicht angemeldet! MfG - Cody 20:46, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ***Nur durchstreichen, ach so.E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:48, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist gut, allerdings kann ich nichts zu Inhalt sagen, wenn der vollständig ist, gebe ich Pro. MfG - Cody 20:46, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :ne--Yoda41 Admin 20:57, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da ich den Artikel mit Ani geschrieben hab, enthalte ich mich meiner Stimme, zum Artikel ist zu sagen, das da noch was fehlt Gruß Jango 21:22, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich ist er Exzellent. --Vandale 198 21:24, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Aus meiner sicht noch nicht ganz exellent.--Tobias 21:47, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, dass er noch nicht exzellent ist. --Anakin 21:51, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Auf keinen Fall!! Mace Windu 33 11:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Das reicht für Lesenswert aber nicht für Exellent, da könnte man die Zeit während der Klonkreieg genauer und mehr beschreiben. Nein. --Vos 22:03, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne der Artikel ist nicht Exzellent, Lesenswert reicht da erstmal. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:12, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) 6 Gegenstimmen bei nur 1 Fürstimme zeigen deutlich, dass dieser Artikel noch nicht reif für den Status "Exzellent" ist. Kyle 10:44, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Etwas Fehlt Vor einiger Zeit habe ich den Artikel Celeste Morne gelesen. Dort steht drinnen dass sie Able mit den Mur-Talisman in ein Rakgoul verwandelt. Ich kann den Artikel nicht vervollständigen, da ich die Quelle nicht habe in der das steht. Könnte jemand den Artikel vervollständigen? Und ja ich habe Able extra nochmal durchgelesen dass fehlt. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:15, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Der Vector-Teil aus der Rebellion-Reihe ist noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen. Das ist vielleicht der Grund, warum das hier nicht in den Artikel eingebaut wurde. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST)